Disney Infinity: Bonds of Friendship 2
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Story 5. Dash and Mirage spend a day together.


Disney Infinity: Bonds of Friendship 2

Our story begins in a world unlike our own. It is known as the Toy Box, a world where with just a spark of imagination, anything at all is possible. Tonight's story starts on a roadway in the early morning, 6 AM to be exact, where a woman and her 10 year old friend were on their way to a special place she told his family about. Dash, son of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl and sister to Violet, was sitting in the back seat of family friend Mirage's sports car. "So Mirage, where is this special hangout place you told me about?" Dash asked the silver-haired woman. "Just wait Dash. You'll see. Trust me, you're going to love it." she said with a smile. "Before I forget, why did you also tell me to bring my swim trunks?" he asked. "Just wait and you'll see, Mr. 20 Questions." she said with a giggle, "I'm glad I was able to get you to come and hang with me, Dash. I haven't had someone spend time with me in I don't know how long." "Hey, even if you used to be our enemy, I'll hang with you anyways." he said with a smile. Mirage reached back and ruffled his hair, "You're sweet." she said with a smile. After driving a little while longer, she told Dash, "We're nearly there." "Cool." he said before the car was suddenly launched high in the air and rolled multiple times in mid-air. "WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Dash and Mirage before the car landed perfectly, amazingly without any damage right in the driveway of a brick building that had a routunda (small tower on top of main building with the pointy dome on top.) on it and a long archway that went over the driveway's end. "I hate that part." said a dizzy Mirage. "What shot us into the air?" asked Dash, recovering from his own dizziness. "A launcher placed by Fear Tech students. It's so blended in with the road, no one can tell it's there." Mirage answered as she and Dash got out of the car. While he was getting out, Dash saw a water blue logo that said in huge letters: INFINITY SPLASH. "Mirage, didn't they make pools and pool toys and other things like that?" Dash asked.

"Yes, please stop with the questions before you turn into a 20 Questions game." she answered with fake exasperation as she led Dash around back. Dash was awestruck. Before him was on his left, a giant lake. On his right, a huge pool. "Wow." was all he could say. "I knew it'd fascinate you." Mirage smiled before walking to the back door and unlocking it. Her and Dash walked inside to see a completely empty hallway with doors that mostly lead to empty rooms. "Now, let's see, where are the bathrooms? Ah, there they are." Mirage said before the two walked into their respective bathrooms. Dash came out in red and orange swim trunks with his mask still over his eyes. He then pushed the back door open, ran outside, and jumped into the lake. Mirage then came out in a purple two-piece bikini, ran and jumped in, splashing Dash in the process. "Hey!" he exclaimed while Mirage laughed. "Sorry." she managed to get out while laughing hard. Dash then squirted at her using his thumbs. "Hey!" she exclaimed before squirting him back. This started a squirting match that lasted for quite a while before Dash started splashing Mirage and she starting splashing back. After that, Dash issued her a challenge, "Let's have a contest to see who can hold their breath the longest." "You're on, kid." she said before they both dunked underwater, holding their breaths. As Dash gazed around underwater, he saw something that caught his interest and swam over to it while Mirage swam back up to the surface, unable to hold her breath any longer. When she resurfaced, she looked for Dash, "Dash? Where'd you go?" she asked before she got hit in the back by a huge jet of water. "WAAAAH!" she yelped before she heard Dash laughing behind her. She turned around to see him pointing at her and laughing while holding a big water gun in one hand. "You should've seen your face!" he exclaimed while laughing hysterically. Mirage smiled and laughed along with him. "Hey Mirage, did you know I could do this?" Dash asked before handing Mirage the water gun, walking onto the shore, then running so fast he ran on the water. Mirage was fascinated, "No I didn't." she smiled as she watched Dash run toward the shore and jump, sending him high in the air and into the pool. He did a cannonball, resulting in a big splash.

After he rose up from underneath, he called, "Hey Mirage, I found a lot more water guns in here!" "Really?" she asked before running over to the pool and seeing a huge load of water guns and other pool toys at the bottom. "Huh." she said surprised before climbing in, swimming down to the bottom, grabbing a few Super Soakers, filling them, swimming back to the surface, and shooting Dash with multiple water streams. "Ah! Hey! Quit!" he said different things every time he was shot while Mirage laughed at his misfortune. "All right Mirage, you asked for it." Dash smirked before walking on shore, then running on the water close to Mirage. As he flew by and splashed her, he swiftly snatched the water guns from her hands. When Mirage looked and noticed the guns were gone, she said, "Uh-oh." before getting shot with multiple streams of water by Dash. "HAHAHAHA! Revenge is sweet!" Dash exclaimed before the guns ran out of water. "Ah, toot." he said before he got splashed by Mirage. "Hey, no fair, I was off guard!" he exclaimed before running on the water in circles and creating a small whirlpool that pulled Mirage around in circles, making her dizzy. When she recovered, she looked at Dash with annoyance and said, "Don't do that again." before she suddenly remembered something and smiled, "Hey Dash, come inside with me for a little bit. There's a surprise for you I have." she said before she and Dash climbed out of the pool and walked into the building, still in their swimsuits. They walked down the main hallway and into a separate hallway to a room that, according to Mirage, used to be a room where they made Pokemon-themed floaties. She led him to a back room, "After I bought the building, I had an hour to kill, so I built this." Mirage said as she cut on the light. Dash's jaw literally fell down to the ground, he saw a golden statue of himself beside a Charizard. "You like it?" Mirage asked with a smile. Dash turned to her with a very wide smile, "Like it? I LOVE it!" he said with a thumbs-up. He then had Mirage take a picture of him in front of the statue with her phone. They then found a couch in a lounge and Mirage laid down.

She looked at Dash and smiled before she patted her tummy. Dash smiled before he climbed onto the couch and laid his head on her stomach and wrapped her arms around her waist before he fell asleep. Mirage smiled and wrapped her arms around him before she fell asleep herself. They napped for a while before they woke up. Afterwards, they went back outside, laid out some lawn chairs, and tanned. "Hey, Mirage." Dash said. Mirage turned her head to face him, "What's up?" she asked. "I forgot to tell you before, I think that swimsuit makes you look gorgeous." Dash complimented with a smile. Mirage blushed, "Thank you Dash." she said. Later, after changing back into their regular clothes, the two of them decided to go sit on the roof and watch the moon rise. Dash noticed Mirage had her head down like she was sad about something. Dash walked over to her, "What's wrong, Mirage?" he asked with concern. Mirage looked at him and he saw she was crying. "I just feel really bad, Dash. When I worked for Syndrome, I helped him kill a bunch of innocent Supers. I feel so bad for it now and wish I could turn back the clock and not do any of it." she said before she started sobbing and buried her face in her knees. Dash walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, but if it wasn't for you, Mirage, we might not have been able to stop Syndrome. I think that shows you're just as good as any of us. Besides, we wouldn't have befriended you if we didn't forgive you, which we did." Dash said with encouragement in his voice. Mirage looked at him, not with tears of sadness, but of joy. She smiled as she gave Dash a heart-felt hug. "Thank you Dash. You're like the little brother I never had." she said before giving him a kiss on the forehead. Dash blushed and hugged Mirage back.

After they separated, they watched the moon rise, got back in the sports car and started back to the castle. "Today was fun, Mirage." Dash said. "Dash, let me tell you something, I planned this whole thing because I wanted you and me to be closer as friends." Mirage said with a smile. As they pulled into the garage behind their home castle and got out, Dash leaped up and hugged Mirage around the waist. "Thanks for today, Mirage." he said with a smile. Mirage returned his hug, "You're welcome Dash." she said, smiling back. Dash and Mirage then went inside through the front castle doors. When they walked in the living room, Elastigirl was the only one in there. When she saw it was Dash, she opened her arms, Dash ran and jumped into them, "Hey, sweetie, did you have fun?" she asked. Dash nodded before he and Mirage winked at each other. Afterwards, Mirage decided to tuck Dash into bed. "Can we go back to Infinity Splash tomorrow?" he asked. "Of course." said Mirage with a smile. She then bent down and whispered into his ear, "Night, Dash. I'll let you in on a little secret. I love you like a little brother." she said with a warm smile before kissing his forehead and walking out of his room. Dash was speechless, but then smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Mirage, like another big sister." before falling asleep, excited to hang out with Mirage again tomorrow.

The End.


End file.
